ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES: Diary of the Ed
by Technomaru
Summary: A year after the unholy chaos caused in the hit horror fanfic "Ed, Edd, n Eddy Zombies" Zombie Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Marie's rampage continues to spread throughout the CN/ Adult Swim shows in their world. Not for weak stomachs. Inspired by Marvel Zombies.


**Ed, Edd, n Eddy Zombies 1.5 : Diary of the Ed**

**The Sequel to the fanfic that Emma Iveli refuses to read!**

By Winter Knight

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor their victims...

This story was inspired by "Marvel Zombies"

The fanfic's theme songs are the theme to the movie "Creepshow" and "Move your Dead Bones" by Dr. Reanimator. the other theme to his fanfic is "Pet Sematary" by the Ramones... play these in your MP3 player!!

WARNING!!: this takes place in a alternate universe and is NOT in the same continuity as "The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy"! Also this story has gruesome violence that I'm afraid it will harm the rating system! However I plan to add more humor and less gore and violence to this, just to get more readers and perhaps to get Emma Iveli to read the story because I used my best morbid humor in it, especially the Chowder scene.

--

28 Days ago...

A virus caused by Eris, goddess of chaos and discord has affected a innocent young boy named Ed, Ed then spreads the infection and countless of victims have been devoured by him and his growing "Army of Darkness"

...

After the human survivors escaped the Cul-De-Sac and headed towards Endsville, The Zombies discovered that Eris played them like kazoos... so they ate her!

...

Enter Grim, his biggest mistake was taking on 4 Eris powered zombies who overpowered him and managed to devour his bones...and they got his powers

...

After Leaving the Cul-De-Sac, the zombies continued their rampage worldwide starting with Endsville...

...

A year later... THE NIGHTMARE CONTINUES!!

**Endsville**

After being infused with Grim's powers, the virus that mutates those bitten by the zombies now affects adults and animals.

Then Grim Reaper powered Zombies, Ed, Edd, n Eddy and Marie Kanker then study this device they found in Grim's Trunk. Double D then says, "This appears to be a Stargate TV set, it's been said that it opens up portals to other worlds and dimensions, so where there are other worlds... There will be..."

Then the Zombies shout "MEAT!!"

The Double D activates the Stargate TV and as the four enter it they enter a familiar world...

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy universe (See chapter 50 of "The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy for details)**

Suddenly a dimensional portal opens and out pops out zombified versions of Ed, Edd, n Eddy and Marie Kanker... dressed in Grim Reaper cloaks and carrying scythes of their own, they are from a dimesnion where the Eds are zombies. Zombie Double D then says "I knew that TV came in handy, now we can enter other dimensions and eat our fill of...MEAT!" Marie then says "Look! I see three slabs of meat running towards us!" But then to their horror they see (this world's) Ed, Edd, n Eddy running naked towards them and then they went past them and then Zombie Ed smiles and says "I LIKE BOYS NOW!" Zombie Double D then says "I'M BLIND! SOMEONE FETCH ME SOME EBALMING FLUID! I WANT TO SOAK MY EYES IN THEM NOW!" Zombie Marie then says "Even we have limits! especially that one stupid boy from our world's version of Endsville" Zombie Eddy then says "Let's make a vow...NEVER EVER TRAVEL TO OTHER DIMENSIONS! FOR ONE NEW DIMENSION MIGHT BE WORSE THAN THE LAST...BUT THIS WON'T STOP...THE ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES! Now let's go to "Moralton", I know a kid there who believe in anything as long as it involves religion..." And so they vanished from this world and never came back...

**Moralton**

The Zombies massacred the entire community and then Reverend Rod Putty stands in front of Marie Kanker and Double D and says in a shouts in a New Zealand Accent "I KICK ARSE FOR DA LORD!" Then as he performs a flying kick towards her, she just opens her mouth and bites his leg clean off and then Ed and Eddy finishes him off. After eating many people such as Principal Fakey, Dr. Potterswheel, Miss Censordoll, Officer Papermouth, Mr. Creepler the ice cream man, and Mr. Figurelli, the four run into Coach Stopframe and as they ate him, he seems to enjoy it.

They break into the Puppington home and they ate Bloberta as she was cleaning the cleaning products. Then they see Block Posabule and Eddy says, "HEY! YOU'RE NOT SHAPEY PUPPINGTON! Oh well, let's eat the little monkey anyway!" Then the four tear him apart and eat him.

As they enter the study they see Clay Puppington spanking his son Orel with a belt and then Marie jumps at Clay and rips off his head as Ed, Edd, n Eddy devour the rest of him. Orel then says, "DEMONS! IN MORALTON!" Eddy giggles and says, "Oh no, don't get us wrong, we are god's four horsemen of the apocalypse...except one of us is a girl and we put our horses in the glue factory. Anyway this is the rupture and we just ate all the sinners..." Orel then says, "Gee... really? But my dad's a nice guy and he was just punishing me for accidentally eating a baloney sandwich during good Friday by hitting me with the belt"

Eddy then says, "Well your father is an alcoholic and a sinner, so we ate him, the ones we didn't eat are the ones who are saved... spread the word about our quest for the new world." Orel then smiles and says, "HALLELUJAH!" Then the zombies leave Moralton while Orel looks for those he didn't eaten and finds out he's the only one.

The Zombies laugh so hard and Marie says, "Was that kid dropped on the head alot as a baby? You were right Eddy he will believe in anything as long as it involves religion!" Double D then says, "Well we need some recruits for the next stage of human evolution!"

So the Zombies go to another world...

**South Jersey**

Dr. Weird says to his assistant Steve, "GENTLEMEN... BEHOLD!" Then Zombie Ed, Edd, n Eddy and Marie Kanker show up from behind the door and devour the two and then they teleport to the front of Carl Brutananadilewski's house and they were thinking about eating him but due to the questionable hygene he possesses they gag and vomit. Then they see Tracula and eat him instead even though he was a vampire.

Frylock, Master Shake and Meatwad came back from their trip toNorth Jersey and then enter their house and suddenly Zombie Marie turns off the lights and after Zombie Ed shouts, "FAST FOOD!" There is screaming, lazers being fired and sounds of eating. Then Zombie Ed, Edd, n Eddy end up with bloated bellies while Zombie Marie then says, "This stinks, I didn't even get to eat anything! Then Chicken Brittle shows up and says, "It took me years to find this dump an... oh crap!" Them Marie then easily devours him as Chicken Brittle then says, "Not again!"

**Marzipan City**

Panini sees Chowder eating a arm and Panini then says, "OH NO! NOT YOU TOO NUM NUM!" Chowder takes the arm out of his mouth and says, "I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIE... umm I'm not a zombie, it's just that everyone's doing it so when in Rome! Uh oh, I think Mung's in Trouble!"

Mung Daal is being chased by a zombified Ms. Endive, zombified Truffles, and Marie Kanker and Mung says, "I know I was always the ladies man but why do I have to end up being chased by "Maneaters"?" Gaspacho then plays a drum riff at the joke but ends up being eaten by a zombified Schnitzel who just says, "radda radda BRAIIIIINS"! Gaspacho then says, "Hey! You're a rock thing, how can they bite yo...aaaaahhhhh!"

**Aaron City**

Johnny Bravo is walking to a gym until he sees three Japanese tourists who take pictures of him while a male tourist says, "It's Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo! I thought I'd never see Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo! Me, my sister, and my girlfriend are big fans of yours! Do that thing with your nosehair!" Johnny looks very annoyed and he says, "Listen here you hounddog! I'm not Boo bo the bear or whatever, why do people think I'm that afro-ed weirdo anyway?" Then the male tourist says, "My sister have big crush on you, she date you!" Johnny then says, "Then let's go fight some hair-hunters or something little mama!" Then the Zombies appear and end up devouring the tourists and then they set their sites on Johnny Bravo. Zombie Marie then pokes his chest and she says, "Sorry but we can't eat him, he's 100 muscle." Then Zombie Ed taps his head and shouts in his ear, "HELLO!" but it echos in there. Eddy then says, "Ok, this blonde buffoon is of no use to us, all muscle and no brains! Let's go somewhere else!" Johnny is confused and says, "So I'm a blonde buffoon now? Better to be one that boo boo the bear or whatever. I think I'm gonna search for my dad like I should've years ago.

**Nowhere**

Courage just saved Eustace and Muriel from the "Butt-monkeys from Uranus" and Muriel then gets up from her chair and says to Eustace, "You know Eustace, Courage always saved your bacon, but never once have you ever thanked him and yet you still treat him very badly." Eustace then says, "And that's because he's a stupid dog, I don't care if he saved me from that underwater witch, that strange red cat, or that Cajun Fox, even though I don't know the last one, but still (to Courage) YOU ARE A STUPID DOG AND YOU WILL ALWAYS WILL BE A STUPID DOG... Hey Stupid dog, do you want a reward for saving me? Well here is it!" Eustace puts on a scary mask and goes "Booga booga booga! Ahahahaha you stupid dog!"

Courage hides behind Muriel and Muriel strikes Eustace with her rolling pin and he says, "Owww what did I do?' Muriel then says, "Why do you always ask that? You know what you did, you always treated Courage very badly even though he has done so much for us and saved us countless times. One of these days you will regret your actions and he won't be around to save you." Eusace then says, "Blah blah blah, Oh like that will ever happen...what's huh?"

Then all of a sudden, Zombie Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Marie burst through the window and they sniff Eustace and Double D then says, this old man isn't very meaty but he is overloading in meanness and evil... just enough evil to feed a entire family of 42... GET HIM!"

Eustace then says, "Hey you stupid dog! Save me! SAVE ME! AAAAaaaah!" Courage then grabs Muriel and Courage says, "Normally I don't speak to you but I might have a uncharacteristic moment if my name isn't PEJP Bengtzone... and it's not." Courage then goes up to Eustace and he just spits at Eustace and says, "(bleep) you! You're on your own! Sorry Muriel." Muriel then just says, "That's ok Courage, he always had that coming anyway." So the two just run off as the Zombies surround Eustace.

Soon they just tore his whole torse apart and they also tore his arms and legs off, soon they just devour the pieces as a barely alive Eustace shouts, "CHOKE ON THEM! CHOKE ON THEM!" Marie then says, 'I hate it when people say that when we do that, just like Captain Rhodes."

**Camp Kidney**

Soon the entire camp was surrounded by the four zombies but they are not alone... Scoutmaster Lumpus tries escaping and he is shocked to see Zombie Marie pouring salt on Slinkman, he says to himself, "Oh no... not Slinkman... he knows where the camps's secret stash of root beer is at!" Then he hides inside the Jelly bean's cabin till the while thing blows over. But then to his horror he sees Lazlo, Raj, and Clam, zombified and rather hungry. Clam then sucks on his antler and says, "yum! chocolate moose!" Then Zombie Marie bursts through the door and she along with Zombie Lazlo and Raj jump on Lumpus and manage to devour him whole.

**Mordhaus... Deathklok's huge mantion that is at an expansive, privately-owned property known as Mordland.**

The seven zombies appear before the Mordhaus and then Zombie Marie then says, "I know Deathklok is cool but to tell you the truth I don't think it's smart to (electric guitar sound) with those guys, especially (electric guitar sound)-ing with a guy who call himself "murderface". Zombie Lazlo then says, "How about we go to Britan for some "flesh and nashers?" Zombie Eddy then says, "Are you (electric guitar)-ing with me? I would never set foot there! There is a legendary zombie killer there by the name of "Shaun"! This guy can eradicate a entire army a zombies with his magic cricketbat, I'd rather (electric guitar sound) with Deathklok instead of Shaun.

Then the Zombies encounter what appears to be a clown dressed as a heavy metal rock star and he says to them in a high pitched voice, "I'M DOCTOR ROCKZO THE ROCK AND ROLL CLOWN! I DO COCANE! I ALSO HUFF PAINT, DO CRYSTAL METH, (electric guitar sound) I DO IT ALL!" Then the seven zombies just devour him and suddenly they feel weird, Zombie Double D then says, "Wow, my hands are rotting and covered with maggots... oh that's right it's because we're dead." Zombie Ed shouts, "IT HURTS TO BE DEAD!"

Zombie Eddy then says, "Let's call it a night, tomorrow we eat...**TOWNSVILLE!**"

**Dexter's Laboratory**

Dexter is doing his usual thing in the laboratory and then he sees a zombified Dee Dee dancing in his lab and is about to pounce on him. Dexter then jumps out of the way and grabs a "noisy cricket" then he fires it, flying to the back of the Laboratory while Zombie Dee Dee's head is atomized to nothingness and then Computer then says, "Dexter, you just eliminated the Zombified Dee Dee." Dexter then asks Computer, "She was a zombie?"

Computer then says, "No matter Dexter, the undead forces from Peach Creek are coming to Townsville...there's a storm coming..." Dexter then says, "Fortunately I have a dimensional gateway that will allow us to summon anyone from another dimension to help the world deal with the undead menace, it's a big risk but it's got to be worth a shot..."

**In the Dimension of normal Kids Next Door continuity (I think) where the Zombies do not exist (this takes place a four months after Numbuh 1 was now part of the Galactic Kids Next Door)**

Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 5 are bored without their leader but then all of a sudden they hear a voice announce "I'm the terror, that flushes at night, I am the I am the port-a-potty that relieves the sports fan. I AM DARKWING…umm I mean…THE TOILENATOR!" Then Numbuh 4 says, "Alright, a scrap! I've been watching a bazillion years to flush your face!" Then Numbuh 3 notices two golden rainbow monkey statues magically appeared and Numbuh 3 then says, "Ooooh! King Solomon Rainbow Monkeys, I thought those mystic relics or transportation never existed, but where did they come from?" Then all of a sudden, the rainbow monkeys glowed and soon, Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, 5, and the Toilenator vanish into another world...

**Townsville... in the Ed, Edd, n Eddy Zombies dimension**

Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, 5 and Toilenator find themselves surrounded in a dystopian town where there are crumbled buildings, fires everywhere, the dead walk, cats and dogs eating eachother, mass hysteria!

However, the KND and their toilet themed enemy are being watched by a unknown eyes...

**THE NIGHTMARE IS NOT OVER...**

**THE STORY WILL CONTINUE WITH THE OFFICIAL SEQUEL :**

**"ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES 2:**

**ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES VS THE KIDS NEXT DOOR!"**


End file.
